


Опоздавшие к лету

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война окончена, и Джинни вдруг понимает, что выбрала не того героя. Но уже слишком поздно что-то менять...</p>
<p>Предупреждения: любители Гарри могут обсквикаться!</p>
<p>Перевод сделан на ЗФБ-16 для команды Невилла Лонгботтома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опоздавшие к лету

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Little, Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184747) by Thanfiction. 



— Я больше не выдержу! — резко воскликнула Джинни. Она так раздражённо лупила палкой по дереву, что щепки летели во все стороны, сшибая головки едва распустившихся дельфиниумов и заставляя Невилла вздрагивать.

— Сам-Знаешь-Кто мертв уже месяц, а он все сидит и страдает! И ждет, что я стану верно ждать его, как ждут с войны героя! 

Невилл сочувственно улыбнулся и положил руку ей на плечо. 

— Он и есть герой, Джинни. Возможно, стоит дать ему еще немного времени, ему было непросто...

— Чушь собачья! — Джинни резко обернулась и встретилась с Невиллом взглядом, ее карие глаза полыхали гневом. 

— Ты не думаешь, что уж с собственным-то братом я поговорила? Гарри ныл, жаловался, и половина магического мира погибла, пока он собирался с гребаными силами!

Внезапно Джинни запнулась, густо покраснела и опустила взгляд. Она почти прошептала:

— Иногда я даже не знаю, люблю ли его до сих пор.

— Ты любила его даже когда не знала, жив ли он, — мягко заметил Невилл, — и тебя не было там, с ними. Мне кажется, не стоит настолько принимать слова Рона на веру. Я не говорю, что он врет, но никто не может знать, что творится в сердце другого человека. Даже если он твой лучший друг.

— Да, там меня не было, — согласилась Джинни. 

Она молчала некоторое время, а затем, к изумлению Невилла, сделала шаг вперед, обняла его и спрятала лицо на его груди. 

В июле жарко, даже в Йоркшире, а его рубашка и её летнее платье были такими тонкими, что казалось, будто их и вовсе нет. Невилл сделал глубокий вдох, закрыл глаза и постарался подумать о Гарри, о Ханне, о чем угодно кроме своих ощущений. Это всё неправильно. Она просто расстроена.

Она заговорила, и он чувствовал каждое движение ее губ:

— Я была в Хогвартсе. С тобой, Невилл. Вот что значило — быть героем. И вот что Гарри, как я думаю, должен был делать. И вот что причиняет мне столько боли… неправильный выбор, который я сделала.

Его сердце пропустило удар.

— Ты…

— Я была маленькой глупой девочкой, которая была без ума от шрама и не видела ничего дальше этого самого шрама.

Ее руки скользили под его рубашкой, выводили линии на спине, заставляя его вздрагивать.  
— Я не понимала, что герои — те, кто сами решают получить такой шрам. Мне кажется, я влюбилась в тебя в первом же семестре, но все, что я знала о тебе, я примеряла на Гарри, и мне хотелось думать, что он мог бы быть таким же. Знаешь, война показывает, какие люди на самом деле...

Ее руки выскользнули из-под его рубашки, хвала Мерлину. Но Невиллу не стало от этого легче, ведь они заскользили по его груди, поднялись к плечам, и вот Джинни нежно обхватила его лицо ладонями, заставляя наклониться для поцелуя, от которого ему стоило бы отказаться. Но он не отказался. Он не знал, почему не отказался, он целовал ее в ответ, дрожа всем телом, и знал только, что это неправильно и правильно одновременно, и будет очень, очень плохо по очень, очень многим причинам. 

Когда поцелуй наконец закончился, в ее глазах стояли слезы. 

— Я не буду забирать тебя у Ханны, Невилл. Я знаю, ты любишь ее. И я не уверена, что смогу выдержать осуждение всего магического мира после того, как Гарри сказал половине газет, что продержался этот год только благодаря моей любви. Я просто не хочу лгать человеку, которого искренне уважаю.


End file.
